sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Wieslawa Cyryl
Appearance Clothing: Wieslawa's outfit changes every day, so there's never a consistent look. But one of her favorites is a long silver dress along with a pair of long black silk gloves. She doesn't like wear shoes if she can help it, preferring to feel the ground as she walks. Hair Color: Neon Pink. Hair Style: Wieslawa keeps her hair in a side pony-tail and only lets her hair go long with she gets into a fight. Fur Color: Jet Black with red rings around her tail, ankles, and wrists. eye Color: Wieslawa has aqua blue eyes that can turn gold when she gets angry. Height: Five foot and seven inches. A side effect of the curse that was inflicted upon Wieslawa was that although her body stopped aging, she continued to grow until she got to this height. Weight: One hundred and fifty-seven pounds. Wieslawa's Family Belka: Wieslawa's mother and a famous witch who taught Wieslawa almost everything she knew about magic. The two haven't spoken in decades but prefer it that way as Belka refuses to lift Wieslawa's curse. Osker: Wieslawa's father and a mortal who Wieslawa has kept alive to keep her company. He is not sure what to think about his daughter and the path she has gone down, but supports her in hopes of getting her back to normal. Morie: Wieslawa's younger brother who is a respected wizard.He lives next to her and tries to help cure her curse but their continued failures has left him frustrated. Wieslawa herself thinks he doesn't want to cure her and gets annoyed with him a lot. Relationships Alize: Wieslawa's fiance. The two met after Alize's village was attacked by demons and Wieslawa banished them. Alize, thankful pledged herself to Wieslawa and soon enough, the two got engaged. Wieslawa cares about her, but only so much. Friends: Caristo. A demon that Wieslawa met while testing a spell on some animals. The two bonded over their rough upbringings and keep in touch. Nora. The daughter of Wieslawa's neighbor. She is fascinated by magic and wants to study under Wieslawa. Wieslawa is not so keen on the idea. And, Vicktor. An ice skater who Wieslawa met while on a vacation. He asked her to join and she agreed. The two go out once a week for fun and to have a few drinks. Neutral: Kacy. A smug witch who Wieslawa knew at the magic academy known as Toola Neta. The two were on ok terms and helped each other at times, though Kacy was just a little too competitive for Wieslawa's tastes. Rival: Jakob. The mayor of Wieslawa's town. Their rivalry began when elections began and Wieslawa announced her wanting to run. Jakob wasn't too keen on the idea of a witch being elected mayor and so the race began to see who would win. Enemy: Joker. The wizard who placed the curse on Wieslawa centuries ago. He says it was because he was bored and that caused Wieslawa immense agony. Which in turn is the reason she likes to curse animals and mortals. To see what curse he used and undo it herself. Joker relishes in seeing her squirm to undo her curse, he especially can't wait to see what will happen when and if she succeeds. Abilities Abilities: Wieslawa has a massive amount of magic power and uses it everyday in attempts to undo her curse. She is also fast on a broom, having been clocked in at a rate of One hundred and eighty miles per hour. And, She has quite the singing voice which easily lets her hypnotize those who are weak minded. Special Ability: Wieslawa can place her soul inside objects to protect herself from fatal attacks. As long as the object isn't destroyed and is well hidden, she is theoretically impossible to kill. Weaknesses: Wieslawa cannot keep her soul out of her body for too long or she risks dying. She is also prone to letting her temper get the better of her. And, she doesn't exactly have a good grasp on her emotions, which can cause her spells to go haywire. Category:Females Category:Red Pandas Category:Evil Category:Magical Abilities Category:LGBT+ Category:Candidate for Deletion